


close as can be

by BookRockShooter



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I guess???, could take place at any point nearing the end of the series ig, defintely before the very end tho, i can't tag, i guess, i literally don't know, it's just my feelings about kyo and torhu not being able to hug, this is bad but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: Yuki tries to figure out what Kyo's done to upset Tohru. It's not quite what he expects, though.





	close as can be

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever become good at coming up with titles and summaries? no
> 
> anyway i love fruits basket and i have loved it for almost a decade but this is the first thing ive wrtten for it go me :') and it was meant to be something more humorous but then it became This and honestly idek
> 
> i have so many feelings about kyo and tohru okay i love them sm
> 
> hopefully this is enjoyable to read! somehow! h

Yuki’s not really surprised to find Tohru with an armful of Kisa when he gets home that afternoon. His friend is holding his cousin against her gently, stroking her hair and giggling along with her whenever something funny happens in the show they’re watching. He smiles and tugs his shoes off before walking over to greet them.

“Miss Honda, Kisa,” he greets, patting his cousin on the head. She looks up at him and smiles. Tohru starts at his appearance and then grins, giving him a small wave.

“Sohma-san, hi,” she says, but she sounds a little off. Yuki frowns at tilts his head. If something is bothering her, Yuki wants to know so he can fix it. He hates seeing her upset.

“Are you alright?” he asks softly, kneeling beside them. Tohru smiles again, but her eyes look darker than usual, something akin to confusion in them. “And don’t say you’re fine, please, I can tell. What happened?” His immediate assumption is that Kyo has, once again, not thought his words over and said something stupid. It’s not completely far-fetched, because Kyo is an idiot, but he _has_ also gotten better at apologizing for saying stupid things to Tohru.

Well. A little, at least. He’s still dumb most of the time.

“Oh, no, Sohma-san, I promise I’m okay!” she says after a moment, smiling again, but there’s an awkward tilt to it, and he raises an eyebrow. She pauses when she meets his eyes, then drops them, frowning at the ground. Kisa twists around in her hold to look up at her, curious as to why she’s suddenly silent. Yuki gestures for her to pay attention to the show again, and she does, leaning back into Tohru again.

“Miss Honda, please,” he murmurs, and she sort of sighs before looking back up. She’s still frowning when she speaks again.

“I really am fine,” she starts, her hand nervously playing with the edge of her shirt. “But, earlier, when Kyo got home, I asked if he wanted to join us, and he looked really offended that I asked for some reason? And he just shook his head and walked off, and it’s not bad or anything because he should be able to do what he wants, but I just wish I knew what was bothering him so I could help, is all, but I don’t think he wants to talk to me right now, so…” Her gaze falls again.

Yuki blinks at her before shaking his head fondly. _Of course she’s more concerned about his feelings than her own,_ he thinks, sighing. “I’m sure he’s just being stupid about something again,” he reassures her, laughing when she starts stammering, “Oh, he’s not stupid, Sohma-san, I’m sure it’s a real problem!”

He stands up after that and says, “I hope you two enjoy watching your show. See you at dinner.” Kisa waves at him cheerfully, but Tohru looks slightly concerned as she watches  
him leave.

“You’re not going to yell at Kyo, are you?” she asks, and he just smiles before walking out of the room and then up the stairs.

As expected, Kyo isn’t in his room, and Yuki rolls his eyes before hoisting himself through the window and up onto the roof. He spots Kyo sitting at the far edge, hugging his  
knees to his chest and glaring off into the distance.

“I’m fine, Tohru,” he mumbles, and Yuki snorts.

“What did you do to her now, idiot?” he says, and Kyo jumps before whipping around to pin his glare on him.

“The hell do you want?” he spits. “I don’t wanna talk to you, rat.”

“Funny, I don’t want to talk to you either,” Yuki says with a scowl, but he stays where he is, arms crossed. “But Miss Honda is worried about you, for some reason, and I’d like to know what you did to upset her.”

Kyo actually looks startled at that. “What? I wasn’t trying to upset her, I was just–” And then his mouth shuts with a click, face flushing alarmingly fast. Yuki would be concerned if it was anyone else, but then he remembers that he’s doing this for Tohru, so he sighs and forces himself to speak again.

“Are you alright?” he asks. It comes out a bit more sarcastic than he’d intended, but at least he managed to ask, so.

His cousin just glares at the trees by the house, stubbornly ignoring him. It gets old real fast, and Yuki rolls his eyes before stomping over and shoving at Kyo’s shoulder hard enough to knock him over. Kyo yelps and then swipes at Yuki’s legs, which he dodges easily. “What the hell is your problem?!” Kyo yells, standing up quickly and raising his hands like he’s getting ready for a fight.

Yuki isn’t in the mood for that, though. “I don’t feel like fighting right now,” he says, but he takes up a fighting stance just in case. “All I want to know is what you did to upset Miss Honda, and then you should go apologize, okay?”

“And what makes you think I’ll tell you anything?” Kyo says, and he looks like he’s going to pounce, but then a shocked, “Kyo!” startles them both into freezing.

Yuki turns to see Tohru walking over to them carefully, her gaze trained on Kyo. “Are you okay?” she asks gently, and when she reaches him, she hesitantly reaches out to rest a hand on his shoulder. Kyo deflates under her touch, looking at her with much softer eyes than he had just seconds ago. Yuki relaxes and takes a step back, fully prepared to listen so long as Kyo doesn’t remember that he’s there. He’s curious about how this will turn out, who can blame him?

“I’m fine, nothing’s wrong,” Kyo says, though his face flushes a dark red again, contradicting his statement completely. Tohru looks up at him, worry flickering across her features, and Yuki can see the exact moment Kyo gives in to her concern like he always does. He sort of wants to laugh, but he knows better – for now, at least. “Okay, so maybe Kisa being here was bothering me, whatever,” he finally mutters, crossing his arms and glaring down at the roof. If possible, his face gets even redder. Yuki stays quiet and just watches Tohru, waiting for her reaction.

As expected, she looks more confused than concerned now, tilting her head. “Why was Kisa upsetting you? Did she do something?” Tohru sounds as baffled as Yuki feels as she asks because who on earth could ever be upset at Kisa, of all people? Yuki didn’t think even Kyo was that heartless.

“What? No, Kisa didn’t do anything,” Kyo says, glancing back up at Tohru. “Just – god, this is so stupid,” he hisses.

It would be so easy for Yuki to reply with something along the lines of “Of course it’s stupid, it’s you,” but he somehow manages to keep his mouth shut. He exchanges a look with Tohru, who still looks incredibly lost.

“Fine!” Kyo yells suddenly, making Tohru jump and Yuki force back the instinct to hit him for being loud. “I was annoyed that she was able to – to be that close to you, okay? It’s stupid, but it bothered me, I don’t know. Ugh.” Kyo rakes his fingers through his hair angrily, messing it up even more, and continues to blush, scowling off into the distance.

Yuki blinks. Of all the things he was waiting to hear, that certainly wasn’t one of them, though it does make sense. Of course Kyo would just be acting petty like this.

Though… he doesn’t blame him. As Yuki glances at Tohru, he feels just a little bit bad for his cousin, though he’ll never admit it. He wishes he could freely hug Machi far too often the same way he knows Kyo wants to hug Tohru, so he gets it.

He’s not saying anything, though.

“Oh, Kyo,” Tohru whispers, and Yuki winces at the pain in her voice. She steps forward, reaching up to touch his shoulder again. Kyo reaches up to cradle her face with one hand, keeping her at a careful distance, and Yuki knows it’s time to leave.

He climbs down and back into the house, pausing by the window to collect himself. He inhales deeply and then heaves a sigh, rubbing his eyes.

Just once, he wishes they could hug normally. At least once, that’s all he asks.

He hates seeing them sad.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet there's that
> 
> this little thing is a whole mess and probably ooc as all hell but To Be Fair ive never written anything so let's consider this Practice
> 
> why am i posting this? well its 1am and i have no self-control
> 
> please scream with me about fruits basket on tumblr (bookrockshooter) or twitter (lynsayskick) if you so wish and also i hope anyone reading this is having a good day/night uwu <3


End file.
